<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over the weekend by Allsfairinloveandwar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665270">Over the weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allsfairinloveandwar/pseuds/Allsfairinloveandwar'>Allsfairinloveandwar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bold Reader, F/M, Fuck boy Kageyama to live out my daydreams, High Suga, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Slightly Ooc Kageyama, Slightly ooc Tanaka, Smut and Fluff, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Tanaka is a little shit, older cast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allsfairinloveandwar/pseuds/Allsfairinloveandwar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your yearly road trip with your two best friends Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke has not only brought in many additions. But one of whom captures your interest and won't let go of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over the weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been writing fuck boy Kageyama headcanons as a joke for so long but I am genuinely invested in it. So here's a fleshed out version of my wildest dreams. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 pm.</p><p>About an hour after Tanaka and Noya had called to say they would be over soon to pick you up. You couldn't help but smile a little remembering Nishinoya's loud whoops of joy in the background. And the faint sounds of arguing you assumed were Kageyama and Hinata. </p><p>You didn't expect anything less as you tapped your foot a little, bringing your mug of tea back up to your lips. You had known Nishinoya and Tanaka since the three of you were still potty training. Seeing as your parents were all college best friends. And as long as you'd known them, you also known those two couldn't be bothered to be anywhere on time. </p><p>But you weren't really worried about them. Or even worried about getting to the lodge by a certain time. It was more that you were just worried about the five hours you had to spend in a car with 4 boys. </p><p>Which meant this mug of tea was probably a bad idea.. </p><p>These trips had been a yearly ritual ever since Tanaka got his first car. (It had been an early graduation present for him.) You could still remember the way Tanaka had proposed a road trip as a celebration during movie night at his house. And of course the way Nishinoya spilled all the popcorn when he bounced up to suggest it as a yearly thing.</p><p>You placed your mug back on the coaster in front of you. Leaning back in your chair. The whole feeling was thoroughly uncomfortable thanks to the anxious racking of your brain. This was the first time the yearly road trip would include enough people to fill a bus. </p><p>Most of whom you'd only met once or twice. Some of which you'd only talked to yesterday. Two of which would be in a car with you for hours. You laid your head back peering over to your packed bag, sat comfortably next to the entrance mat. </p><p>Of course any friend of Tanaka and Nishinoya were automatically friends of yours but god were there a lot of them. So many so that the oldest of the group.. Daichi, his name might have been. Had suggested taking a bus. </p><p>You could clearly remember Nishinoya's grunt of anger about how this wasn't a class field trip. Followed by the tallest guy in the group, a blond boy commenting, </p><p>"If the amount of people going on a trip exceeds the space inside a minivan, it's a class field trip." </p><p>To which you hadn't been able to stop yourself from laughing at due to the randomness of the sentence. Quickly followed by Tanaka explaining how overly pricey this trip already was. </p><p>You relaxed a little at the reminder of yesterday. Staring off into space as the memory of Tanaka's warm hand pressed against the small of your back flooded your mind. </p><p>He'd stopped you once everyone had dispersed. And you knew from his kind words he could tell exactly how you felt, </p><p>"I know it's a lot of boys you don't know well but they're all pretty chill. Though, if any of them aren't you'll know where to find me." </p><p>It brought a smile to your face as the obnoxiously loud <cite>ding</cite> of the doorbell yanked you from your seat. Your chair almost toppling as you stood. </p><p>"Is that them?" Came a voice from upstairs. You looked up as your grandmother practically bounced down the stairs. </p><p>"It should be." You replied </p><p>Seeing your grandmother's warm smile put the last of your nerves at rest. You were glad she had let you stay at her house during winter break. Seeing as her house was closer to your campus than your home was. Not to mention it would be less of a headache when you had to pack up and head back to your dorm. </p><p>You quickly unlocked the door, yanking it open to a loud greeting from Nishinoya and Tanaka who both instantly pulled you into a hug. Before they immediately greeted your grandmother with a hug as well. </p><p>"Hey boys, it has been too long." She said with a smile and a pat to both of their backs. </p><p>Both boys stood taller with a small dorky salute, "Don't worry Granny we'll bring Y/N back the way she left!" They said in unison.</p><p>"I know you will." Your grandmother laughed </p><p>You playfully rolled your eyes. Reaching out to grab them both gently by the ears. "Come on boys." You gestured to the door with your head turning them both around. Noya smirked, eagerly snatching your bag up off the floor with a loud cackle already racing back to the car. </p><p>You tried to frown but it just turned into a laugh as you grabbed your coat. Stuffing both hands into the sleeves. </p><p>Tanaka quickly followed him with a loud clap and a hop in the air. "This is gonna be awesome!" He called </p><p>You quickly hugged your grandmother giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you Monday." </p><p>She hugged you back tighter and with a small nod she whispered. "Nab one these boys while you're out there." Her smile devious. </p><p>You scoffed, flipping your head around as you walked away. "Bye!" </p><p>Her laughter faded away as you swiftly climbed into the car. The cool chill of winter air immediately replaced with warm leather and the smell of multiple bags of chips. It honestly stunk but after the seconds of cold air exposure you prefered it. </p><p>You settled into the seat letting out a small sigh before realizing every pair of eyes in the car with the exception of Tanaka's was on you. </p><p>"Hey again Y/N!" The boy from yesterday known as Hinata greeted with a bright smile. </p><p>You smiled back as warmly as you could with a slightly quieter greeting. Before pulling your seat belt on and lowering the window a little. </p><p>"For fucks sake Hinata you're getting chip dust all over my sweats." The other male sat beside you huffed in annoyance shoving Hinata away. </p><p>"We're gonna stop at a Wendy's on the way there!" Nishinoya said, a huge smile on his face. Completely ignoring the argument ensuing right behind him. "And a gas station for more chips." </p><p>"Hey, we can't stop everywhere Noya. We need to be the first one's there." Tanaka chimed in pulling the car out of park. </p><p>"Ok so we order it to go!" Nishinoya chimed back. </p><p>You smirked, "We're gonna be the last group there aren't we." You grinned as Nishinoya playfully narrowed his eyes at you. </p><p>"No, we can't be the last one's there because then everyone will have to wait in the lobby for us." Tanaka explained </p><p>"Why didn't everyone put in separate reservations?" You asked, placing your elbow on the arm rest and staring out the window.</p><p>"Because some people asked to come late. So late that there was barely a reservation in the first place." Tanaka replied </p><p>Nishinoya's laugh filled the car, "I know the lodge was sick of Tanaka calling to add more people to the roster!" </p><p>It had shocked you just how many people were coming at first too. It was no doubt more of an issue for the people working at the lodge to add more and more people. Not to mention fifteen all together from the original three. </p><p>"How long is this ride again?" You heard Hinata ask "Because I can only take so much Kageyama before I feel like I'm losing my mind." He exaggerates with an over the top sigh. </p><p>"You should've ridden in the car with Tsukkishima like I suggested yesterday." Kageyama argued back. </p><p>The absolute chaos that had ensued yesterday when everyone was picking a car to ride in had been one of the best parts about planning the whole trip. Though it did almost get physical and almost got the entire group kicked out of the lounging area. </p><p>"Why didn't you ride in the car with Tsukishima if you hate me so much?!" Hinata retorted</p><p>"Because Yachi and Yamagucci are there and can I just say eww.." </p><p>Nishinoya burst out laughing, almost spraying chips over the dash as he kicked his shoes onto the floor with a couple soft thumps. </p><p>"You could've easily rode up in Daichi's car too." Tanaka offered with a shrug. "And what are you talking about? Those two barely hold hands. From the outside looking in you could mistake them for best friends or something." He said </p><p>"I think he means the way they're always blushing over each other even though they've been dating for a year. The constant whispering too." Nishinoya replied, stuffing his face with a handful of chips. </p><p>"They're like two fifth graders that just found out what a relationship is." Kageyama said with a roll of his eyes as he scrolled through his phone. </p><p>The whole conversation had mostly gone over your head. As you'd been occupying yourself with staring out the window at all the passing cars, people and nature but at that comment you quickly reassociated. </p><p>"Doesn't it feel kinda mean to make fun of people who aren't here to defend themselves?" You asked </p><p>You didn't turn to look at anyone but by the instant silence you could tell what kind of atmosphere you'd created. You began to disassociate again just as a small scoff and a "no" left Kageyama's lips. </p><p>Your head whipped around, immediately taking in his relaxed state. Back pressed up against his seat with both his long legs stretched out as far as they would go. His thumb scrolling slowly over his phone screen. At the feeling of your stare, his lips perked at the corners. Dark blue eyes glinting with mirth in the dimly lit car where they flashed over to you. </p><p>"Ooooo." You heard Nishinoya instigate. </p><p>You felt your stomach coil over the look in his eyes. Silently hoping it didn't show on your face. Both arms coming up to cross over your chest. You turned a little in your seat, gaze fixed on him. </p><p>"No? How can you say no? Would you like it if someone was talking about you behind your back?" </p><p>"Depends on what they're saying." Kageyama replied. "And how pretty they are." His stare was penetrating. Undressing you silently as it raked over your body stopping at your waist. </p><p>Nishinoya made a fake gagging noise in the front seat. But you never took your eyes off Kageyama. Narrowing your stare, arms tightening over your chest. You honestly couldn't tell if he'd been serious earlier. </p><p>"Well that makes sense." You said, turning your head back to the window. "You look pretty shallow." </p><p>Another slightly louder 'Oooo' from Noya this time with Hinata's input. </p><p>"And you look like someone I'd like to have talking about me behind my back." Kageyama replied </p><p>You didn't need to look in a mirror to know his words had forced your cheeks pink. You hated to just stay quiet but it had definitely been way too long since you'd said anything. Not to mention you could feel his eyes still locked on you. </p><p>"Shut up.." You grunted, eyebrows twitching. </p><p>Great comeback. </p><p>"You're so gross, Kageyama." Hinata interjected, the sound of him slumping back in his seat hitting your ears. </p><p>"Oh god, do you ever shut up?" </p><p>Before Hinata could start yet another stupid argument Tanaka injected, "Hey uh, everyone shut up. Cause I'm turning on some music!" </p><p>"Don't play that weird playlist you made after Elise broke your heart." Noya commented, emptying his bag of chips into his mouth. </p><p>"Shut up Noya!" Tanaka huffed over Hinata's loud snorts. </p><p>____</p><p>The car had mostly fallen silent after around an hour or two with only Tanaka's playlist creating calm background noise. Even so you had put your headphones in a long time ago to drown out the screech/singing of Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata.</p><p>After a while it kind of dawned on you that your playlist was its own background noise. Your thoughts continuing to replay the conversation from earlier and Kageyama's stupid smugness. How many people would actually fall for a ridiculous line like that?<br/>
You thought as your body instantly betrayed you. </p><p>Your entire face warmed to about a million degrees. You lowered the window just a little bit further. Feeling slightly more relaxed by the cool air flowing over your skin. </p><p>Though it was immediately interrupted by Kageyama's knee rubbing against yours for what had to be the millionth time today. Because for whatever reason it came back to press against your leg no matter how far over you moved. </p><p>You groaned wishing you could just shove his leg away but you couldn't bring yourself to interrupt his nap. Or his silent eye resting period. It was hard to tell. </p><p>"What's up?" Tanaka whispered from the front seat. Leaning his head back to listen. </p><p>You hadn't realized you'd been loud enough for him to hear. You scooted forward a little, talking as close to Tanaka's ear as possible. "Kageyama's knee is touching me." </p><p>Tanaka laughed, "Aww." </p><p>"No, fuck that." You grumbled, he could tell you were seriously getting annoyed. </p><p>"Just wake him up." Tanaka offered </p><p>"That might be the most unhelpful thing I've ever heard." You whispered angrily. </p><p>You could practically see Tanaka's grin, "Even more than Nishinoya's cure for sleepiness during class." </p><p>Yeah ok. Maybe put the book on your face and lean back in your chair so it looks like your reading was worse. You pondered. </p><p>"Uggh whatever." You refused to admit that Tanaka's way was probably the only logical way of doing things. </p><p>"Hinata's right there though, so try to be discreet when you wake him." Tanaka winked into the rear view mirror. </p><p>"Driving or not I'm not afraid to punch you." You replied </p><p>You looked over at Kageyama. Instantly realizing how hard it was not to take in his sleeping face. Dark hair flopped and parted over his forehead sliding past his ear. Pink lips slightly separated to let out tiny breaths. </p><p>His jawline was angled upwards as he rested his head on the back of the seat. His perfectly exposed adam's apple bobbing gingerly every time he swallowed or twitched. His broad shoulders stretched out against the back of the seat as he slowly inhaled and exhaled..</p><p>Oh wow, how long had you been staring at him?</p><p>You whipped around to try and stare out the window and completely immerse yourself in your music. Cheeks overly flush with heat. You'd started to calm down again, your music finally starting to relax you. </p><p>And.. his knee once again begins it's annoying poking. At this point you'd lost all patience. You reached over tapping his shoulder. A small annoyed "Hey" falling off your lips. His eyelids instantly fluttered open, head rolling to glance over at you. </p><p>"Do you mind?" You grunted, pointing to your still touching knees. He stared at you. No words so much as even being mouthed. His gaze was blank but somehow calmer than last time. </p><p>He blinked one more time before stretching his arms up over his head twisting his body around to reach into the back seat for his bag. You stared as he dug through his belongings before pulling a sandwich from its contents. </p><p>You felt your blood practically bubble under the surface. "Excuse me." You tried again this time more aggressively. You were about two seconds away from shoving his knee over to his side that is until he said, </p><p>"How is my knee bothering you?" He asked plainly. </p><p>You frowned, narrowing your eyes. "It's rubbing against my knee." </p><p>He rolled his eyes and you could already see that playfulness coming back to his face. "And yet I never complained about your staring." </p><p>No need for any kind of mirror, you already knew what color your face was. And you also knew your brain had malfunctioned based solely on the way you opened your mouth before quickly shutting it again. </p><p>His chuckle was snide. This time you didn't turn back to the window, instead shoving your face into your phone. </p><p>Cocky bastard. </p><p>You quickly scrolled through your playlist ignoring the eyes you could still feel on you. You turned on a song at random. Without even thinking about it you blasted it in your ear. </p><p>No matter how annoying Kageyama was you were definitely going to get through this stupid car ride. </p><p>You felt the urge to text Noya in the front seat and ask him to switch with you at the next rest stop but refrained as you didn't wanna wake him. After about two minutes you felt your body slowly cooling down. </p><p>The song currently blasting in your ear weirdly relaxed you. And your heart rate lulled in your chest. </p><p>That is until a light tap against your shoulder completely ruined it. Kageyama's face was neutral as he silently pointed to your ear then to his. You frowned taking a second to ponder over it then involuntarily yanking out the ear bud as he leaned closer.</p><p>His breath fanned over your ear and cheek with the smell of bacon, lettuce and tomato all hitting you at once. </p><p>"I never said I hated it." He said slowly, his eyes scanning the contents of his sandwich. </p><p>For a couple seconds he just gazed down at the space between the two of you. Almost like a small child that had accidentally cursed in front of their parents. It felt almost irregular to see his wide, practically puppy looking eyes. </p><p>Slowly grazing their way back up until he was looking into your eyes. Stare so transfixed it turned you into a deer in headlights. </p><p>You gulped, moving back till your head hit the window. You forced yourself to look away. "Oh, really?" You said, not even really grasping where this confidence had come from. "If you knew why didn't you say anything?" </p><p>He'd paused, lips tightly pressed together. The corners of his lips twitching up with amusement. </p><p>"What?" You questioned </p><p>He leaned back in his seat now. "Nothing." He replied, smile clear as day. "But if you have something to say now's the chance." </p><p>"Something to say about what?" </p><p>"Well you were staring so long I figured you were gonna ask me something." </p><p>"Which I already explained. Your knee was touching me." </p><p>"Oh, did you want more of me touching you?" He smirked, finishing the rest of his sandwich. </p><p>You just sighed at this point. Fully intent on discontinuing the conversation until you looked over at him. His eyes still on you, his smile growing as you looked back. </p><p>"Now look who's staring." You announced a sort of glee running through your veins as you looked away. Hopefully for good this time. </p><p>You felt his shoulder knock into yours. "The view is too nice to ignore." He whispered </p><p>You could feel his smile as he leaned closer. Feel his breath where it fanned the back of your neck. Smell the bombardment of Kageyama's scent. The sandwich on his breath almost immediately overtaken by the stronger lingering scent of honey and what smelled faintly like grass. </p><p>A weird combination. One that was causing an eruption of butterflies in your stomach. </p><p>He breathed in and his shoulder rubbed up against yours a little harder as he peered over at your phone screen. "What're you listening to?" He questioned</p><p>You turned your phone over in your lap. "None of your business." </p><p>His smirk suddenly turned devious "Oh, didn't know you were that kind of girl." </p><p>It took a couple seconds to dawn on you and then you were shoving him away. Not hard enough for him to fly into Hinata but far enough for some distance. </p><p>"Pervert." </p><p>"What kind of stuff do you listen to then?" He said with a small chuckle. </p><p>You rolled your eyes, "Music." You replied looking directly at him. </p><p>He let out a deep exhale, "Seems useless to pretend you don't want me to know when I can see it right there." </p><p>In the same second you looked down. Kageyama snatched your phone from your lap, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and pulling you into his chest. "Hey!-" </p><p>"Shhh. People are sleeping." He said amusement playing in his words. You squirmed in his grip trying to tug your phone from his hands. His arms stayed around your shoulder shifting your phone between his hands as he stared at your lock screen. Little giggles filling the car as you strained grabbing his bicep. </p><p>You almost missed the way his face twisted over the touch. As he passed your phone under your armpit and over your head. </p><p>"Kageyama.." You wanted so bad to come off aggressive but your voice wouldn't let you. </p><p>"Your lockscreen is pretty cute." He laughed at the way you pulled at his arms. "You feel like someone who would have your best friends as your lock screen." </p><p>You continued to reach for your phone as your headphones fell from your ears. Clattering together onto the thin space between you two. Kageyama's scent was overwhelming you. You rolled around against his chest almost knocking your phone from his grasp till he tossed it to his free hand. </p><p>"Come.. on! Kageyama!" You grasped reaching up a little higher.</p><p>"The song you were listening to was fine." He grinned. With those last words he was placing your phone carefully into your hand. </p><p>You stared up at him, gulping. "What were you so worried about?" His breath tickled your ear. And he instantly backed away scooting closer to Hinata. </p><p>He fell weirdly silent and before you could say anything he quickly offered, "I was just playing you know. Didn't mean to piss you off.. If I did." </p><p>You just stared at him. Breathing still a little raspy. You allowed yourself a couple minutes to just listen to the atmosphere in the car. Tanaka's soft humming, mixed with Hinata and Nishinoya's light snores.</p><p>Till you fell upon a devious thought. You smirked, though it was probably hard to see in the dark car. "Don't worry, I'll get you back at some point." You announced </p><p>It was hard to tell but you swore you heard a sigh of relief. Followed by a much more audible thump as Kageyama sat back in his seat. And then a tiny grateful snicker. </p><p>You snickered a little too hoping Kageyama couldn't see your thumb pressing against your lips. Or the way you carefully bit the tip of it. </p><p>You turned again, "Hey." </p><p>Kageyama paused in his attempt to go back to sleep peeking over at you, "Why did you wanna come on this trip?" </p><p>Your voice had gone back down to a whisper. Thoughts trailing a little bit at the question you had asked. It sounded a little mean but you hoped Kageyama wouldn't take it that way. </p><p>His smile was sly, "Boredom." He adjusted in his seat </p><p>You paused waiting for more, "And?" </p><p>He shook his head with a little shrug. "If you want more maybe you should try stealing my phone." </p><p>An agitated huff fell from your lips. You didn't get a chance to say anything more though because Tanaka was pulling up next to a gas tank. Just as soon he turned the music up in the car full blast making Nishinoya scream and fall to the floor. Hinata quickly shaking awake after him with a gasp.</p><p>"Wake up! Come on everyone get some snacks and come back so we can leave!" </p><p>"This is totally a field trip." You whispered to Tanaka patting the back of his seat. You could hear his laugh. </p><p>You groaned once more. Almost anxious as you shoved open your door. Hinata doing the same slumping his way out of the car. Eye rubbing, stretching and head scratching his way towards the gas station with shaky footing.</p><p>Nishinoya only a couple beats behind with a loud yawn. Tanaka climbing out right after with Kageyama last. You stretched yourself a little more thankful for central air now that the smell of chips, bacon and other assorted smells were gone. </p><p>"Noya, leave the door open. I wanna air out the car." You heard Tanaka say as you stood from where you'd been doing toe touches to stare at the moon. </p><p>"Ok, want me to get you something?" Noya asked. </p><p>"Skittles." Tanaka replied plainly, handing Noya some cash. "And tell them what pump I'm on." He added </p><p>Noya waved the money in the air. "Want something too, mama?" He asked the groggy tone in his voice completely gone now as he hopped over to you. </p><p>You quickly smiled and shook your head. "I'll be in. I just wanna stretch a little more." </p><p>He quickly patted your back and with that he was off. You only took a second more to just breath in the slightly harsher winter air. Nightfall making the wind spike when it met your lungs. And your hands dug into your pockets. </p><p>"Hey Y/N." Tanaka beckoned, leaning against his car as he pushed the pump inside. </p><p>"How much longer till we get there?" You asked, with a small head tilt. </p><p>"About an hour." He replied, "So.." He smiled brightly looking from you to the pump and then back to you. </p><p>You squinted at him. Tanaka never did like asking you anything straightforward with no guessing games. "So?" </p><p>"You and Kageyama." He singsonged </p><p>"No, me and Kageyama." You imitated </p><p>"Do you hate him?" </p><p>"What? No.." </p><p>"So you like him?" Tanaka continued to tease, his smile impossibly wide. </p><p>You scoffed rolling your eyes to the sky. "Or, and hear me out. He's your friend that I'm stuck in a car with for another hour." You jutted your hip out as Tanaka laughed. </p><p>"Well actually, he's friends with Hinata and Hinata and Noya are super close so they're all together." </p><p>Really? He's friends with Hinata? But all those two did together was argue. How did they even meet? </p><p>You hummed calmly shifting on your feet. "That's great Naka." </p><p>"You might as well tell me." Tanaka snickered "Don't worry I won't tell Noya." </p><p>That was pretty much all you could take. "And inside I go!" You said pointing to the store. </p><p>"Don't stare too much while you're in there!" Tanaka yelled </p><p>The parking lot was devoid of all cars at the moment but the embarrassment of someone hearing was still there. As were your fists colliding into Tanaka's arm and shoulder as you raced back over to him. His giggles softly echoing with each hit. </p><p>It was almost nice heading into the gas station. The air way staler inside but all you cared about was the warmth. The heat instantly settling against your cool skin. </p><p>"Hey Y/N!" Hinata greeted with two arms full of junk food. </p><p>"Check this out, you'll love this!" Noya greeted, latching his arm around you. "I'm trying to see how many snacks I can fit in Hinata's arms before he breaks." </p><p>You could only frown slightly as Nishinoya grabbed two more bags of chips off the shelf piling them into Hinata's already full arms. It was hard not to see the way Hinata flinched a bit at the added weight. </p><p>"You know we really need to go. Besides this is just gonna make a-" </p><p>"OHHHHH!" Hinata and Nishinoya howled in unison. The tiny tower of junk in Hinata's arms cascading onto the floor. </p><p>"Mess." You finished </p><p>If the man behind the counter looked depressed and agitated before he looked worse now. His growl and crossed arms shaking you a bit. </p><p>"I'm so sorry." You said loud enough for him to hear. Before working with Nishinoya and Hinata to clean up the mess. </p><p>Once everything was back on the shelves Nishinoya stretched his arms out to Hinata. "Ok! My turn!" </p><p>"No! Ok, no more buy your stuff and Tanaka's skittles and let's go." Both boys pouted a bit but they quickly complied heading towards the drinks. </p><p>It wasn't clear if it was Tanaka's influence or just slight curiosity but your eyes wandered between the aisles. Once you'd reached the last one you could see Kageyama staring intently at his phone, lips tightly puckered around a straw stuck in some strawberry milk. </p><p>He looked.. different somehow. Different than when he was in the car. More in thought and.. maybe slightly more intelligent? You hadn't really noticed in the car how his sweats hugged his long legs. Loosely bunching up around his ankles. </p><p>"Can't stop staring can you?" His voice and his eyes shook you from your thoughts. And the all too familiar heat bounced to your cheeks. You just grunted as he approached, straw pressed against his bottom lip. </p><p>You rolled your eyes at him. "Did you pay for that already?" You gestured to the carton in his surprisingly big looking hands. "Or can I add stealing to your list of horrible qualities?" </p><p>He pulled the straw from his lips. Mouth hung in a small o shape "Oh, you're already making a list about me?" He asked in mock shock. "Is my last name with your first name somewhere in your notes on your phone too?" </p><p>You crossed your arms beginning to walk away when he reached out for your wrist. "Can.. I maybe.. buy you a snack?" </p><p>It was pretty weird how fast he managed to change from flirtatious mess to wounded puppy on you but honestly it was a little too precious to hate. </p><p>"Why would you want to buy something for me?" </p><p>He shrugged, "What kind of candy do you like?" </p><p>You raised an eyebrow but told him and he nodded. "What do you like about it?" </p><p>"It's sweet I guess?" You'd never been asked this much about your favorite candy before. At most people tried to argue with you on why you should like a different candy. </p><p>He took another sip of his milk and you watched as the liquid flowed up the straw. "I don't know, isn't it a little sticky?" He picked up the package showing it to you. </p><p>You shrugged moving closer to pluck the item from his grasp. "Maybe that's how I like it." You chuckled a devious grin making its way onto your face as you sauntered over to the counter. </p><p>You could tell he was smiling too even before you turned your head back to him. "I remember someone saying they were gonna pay for me." </p><p>____ </p><p>The rest of the car ride up was a lot less eventful. Mostly Nishinoya and Hinata yelling out everything they saw, Tanaka eating half of the pile that Nishinoya and Hinata had brought back to the car and Kageyama "sleeping" with his headphones in. This time you didn't look at all. </p><p>But once Tanaka had parked at the lodge that's when it became abundantly clear the night was far from over. One of the guys named Sugawara looked up just as you and everyone else had walked into the lodge. </p><p>"Hey Suga! Asahi-san! Dai-" </p><p>"Shhhhh!" Daichi loudly shushed, getting up from where he had been sitting. "We're in a lobby, Nishinoya!" You giggled as Noya slightly deflated but nodded. </p><p>"How was the trip?" Suga said a lazy smile on his face as he rested his cheek against the couch back. </p><p>"Loud." Kageyama replied, with a roll of his eyes. </p><p>"Whatever Bakayama, you were barely awake!" Hinata teased </p><p>Kageyama just grunted walking over to the seating area, sitting down on Asahi's right side with a huff. </p><p>"Well, your car did have the loudest bunch." Asahi remarked with a sweet grin. </p><p>"We're only waiting for one more group right?" Kiyoko chimed in as Nishinoya plopped down with four bags of luggage in between Ennoshita and Suga. </p><p>"Noya, why did you pack so much? It's just a weekend." Daichi asked </p><p>"Only one is mine actually." Noya replied with a loud 'phew'.</p><p>"He's carrying my bag, his bag and both of Tanaka's bags." You explained "He just wanted to show Hinata how strong he is." </p><p>"Noya-san is so cool!" Hinata remarked from where he sat at the table. </p><p>Tanaka raised an eyebrow as he walked over from the front desk. "How many more people are we waiting on?" </p><p>"Uhh Tsukishima, Yamagucci, Yachi, Narita and Kinoshita." Daichi counted off. </p><p>"So five." Suga giggled nuzzling his cheek against the couch cushion. </p><p>Tanaka made a face until Daichi pulled him in closer to whisper something inaudible. Tanaka's eyes popped open, "Ok! So, If everyone wants to go to their rooms they can. Remember to let the most responsible person in your room hold onto your key till Monday morning." </p><p>"Can't believe they only give you one key unless you lose it." You said, shaking your head. </p><p>Daichi huffed, "The beauty of a cheap small lodge." Just as soon he was turning to Asahi, "I bet ten bucks the room with Kageyama, Hinata and Nishinoya is the room that loses their key first." </p><p>You couldn't help but snicker at the offended look on Hinata and Noya's faces. </p><p>"Who decided who would be in what room again?" The male you remembered as Ennoshita questioned </p><p>"Well at first Tanaka but he had girls in the same room with guys so I redid it kinda last minute." Daichi replied </p><p>Suga smirked, "That explains the Kageyama, Hinata, Nishinoya fuck up." </p><p>"For fucks sake, It's been almost an hour and a half come back down Suga!" Daichi groaned only to be met with a mess of giggles from Suga. </p><p>Some people in the group were quick to grab their room key and waltz up stairs like Daichi, Suga and Asahi. Others like Hinata and Nishinoya stayed in the lounge area making conversation. </p><p>"Hi, we're in the same room right?" The girl you remembered as Kiyoko asked. </p><p>You couldn't tell if you remembered her from Tanaka's rambles or if your first meeting with her yesterday actually stuck. But she was pretty gorgeous. </p><p>"Yeah, I think so. Nice to see you again, I'm Y/N." You introduced </p><p>She gave you a polite smile. "I'm Kiyoko." </p><p>"So have you been here before?" You asked to keep the conversation going. </p><p>She shook her head. "No, but I was glad when Tanaka invited me. It seemed like a relaxing way to destress after exam season." </p><p>She thanked the man behind the desk as he handed the key to her. "I don't think Yachi will want to hold onto the key so I guess we should decide between us in the room." Kiyoko offered, picking her bag up. </p><p>"It's cool if you hold onto it actually. I'd be worried the whole time that I'm gonna lose it." You replied, "We have to pay for it if we lose it right?" </p><p>Her laugh was surprisingly warm. "Yeah, don't worry I'll hold onto it." She said, "So should we head upstairs and see our room?" </p><p>"Yeah, sure just let me get my bag from Noya." You pointed over to the couch. </p><p>It seemed Kageyama had beat you to it though. Untangling your bag from the mess as Noya and Hinata stayed preoccupied with Noya's phone. </p><p>"This yours?" Kageyama asked, wrapping it around his neck. </p><p>"Yup, now give it." You replied with an outstretched arm. </p><p>Kageyama's smirk was dangerous, a little scary even. "Let me walk you to your room." He said voice a little lower. </p><p>"Not unless you're the concierge here." You remarked </p><p>"Call me whatever you like." He replied, gripping your bag handle to keep you from taking it. "Now, which room was yours again?" </p><p>You huffed. No getting out of this one. </p><p>____ </p><p>The rest of the group had made it to the lounge so late that everyone was either too tired to do anything or decided to hit the hay and have a fresh start in the morning. You were surprised by how quickly you, Yachi and Kiyoko were getting along though. </p><p>Yachi currently sitting in a chair brushing her hair while talking to you about her college and major. While Kiyoko sifted through her bag. You had been pretty surprised by how much Kiyoko could fit in a bag. </p><p>Hair brushes of different sizes, combs, two hair curlers, a shit ton of scrunchies and barrettes and like 40 different kinds of nail polish. You wouldn't be surprised if she unfolded a beautician from her bag as well. </p><p>Yachi had laughed when she saw your slightly stunned expression. Quickly explaining that she had asked Kiyoko to bring all that stuff so she could help Kiyoko practice for school. </p><p>"Don't make her too beautiful or this trip will get real ugly real quick." You had joked, mouth still slightly agape. </p><p>Yachi had promptly shook her head. "No, no Yamagucci isn't the easily jealous type." </p><p>You remembered the way Kiyoko blinked in confusion. "Your Yamagucci? Or did you start dating a different Yamagucci?" </p><p>"He's not! I swear." </p><p>"Do you just not remember the napkin incident?" </p><p>"Napkin incident?" You had asked </p><p>"Yachi had spilled some soda on herself and this guy was helping her clean it up and Yamagucci freaked out." </p><p>"The soda had spilled on my skirt." </p><p>"The guy helping you clean up had rainbow hair." </p><p>At this you couldn't help but burst out laughing prompting Yachi and Kiyoko to laugh too. Right now though the only noise in the room was the low volume of the tv playing some random infomercial. Kiyoko was in the shower and Yachi was half paying attention to her phone, half watching tv. </p><p>Kiyoko pulled the door to the bathroom open. Her long legs fully present in the pajama shorts she was wearing. Her wet hair dripping onto her v neck t-shirt. She quickly pressed the towel around her neck to her dripping ends. </p><p>"So, we should talk about you and Kageyama." She grinned coming fully out of the bathroom with a black comb in her free hand. </p><p>Yachi whipped around so fast it made you jump. "Kageyama?!" She squealed </p><p>"Shhhh!" You replied, "There's nothing to talk about!" </p><p>"Then why do you want her to be quiet?" Kiyoko teased </p><p>You huffed, "He's Noya and Tanaka's friend more than mine." You tried to explain. Though you could tell by the looks on their faces that that wasn't going to cut it. </p><p>"He offered to bring her bags up here." Kiyoko informed, turning to Yachi. </p><p>Yachi was practically bursting, her face all pink as she kicked the air around her seat. "That's so cute!" </p><p>"No no! Not cute!" </p><p>"You were in a car together for hours." Kiyoko continued "Did he ask for your number?" </p><p>"It's so weird to hear Kageyama doing anything for a girl.. He's normally kinda nonchalant." Yachi said </p><p>"Nonchalant?" You repeated </p><p>"Yeah, I don't know like he always talks to girls that talk to him and gives them hugs sometimes and stuff but I've never seen him offer to do anything for a girl." </p><p>"Doesn't mean it hasn't happened." Kiyoko shrugged </p><p>"Stuff like what?" You asked a little curious. </p><p>Kageyama honestly didn't look like a ladies man. But maybe he needed to be around more girls? Was that it? Did he secretly act playful and charming around all girls? But he didn't even pay attention to Kiyoko. </p><p>"What'd you mean?" Yachi asked </p><p>"Like what kind of stuff does he do around girls?" You asked</p><p>"Sounds like someone's interested." Kiyoko smirked, leaning back on the bed to pull her feet up. </p><p>"Yup! Might as well come clean!" Yachi laughed with the biggest smile. </p><p>You looked between them with narrowed eyes. "Nope, absolutely not." You didn't even need to look in Yachi's desk mirror to know your face was giving you away. </p><p>"I hope you'll let me style your hair so you'll look even cuter for him tomorrow." Kiyoko said, reaching out to touch your hair. You barely had a moment to register her comment before Yachi was adding, </p><p>"But we're going skiing tomorrow. She has to wear a helmet, it'll ruin everything!" </p><p>"Maybe we should find a way to get them sitting together during movie night." </p><p>"Yes! But we'd have to make sure everyone else sits in a good spot or else that'll also be ruined.." </p><p>"Alright! I'm getting my headphones." You announced, moving past the still chatting girls and over to your coat. </p><p>You pulled out your phone, shoving it into your free pocket before checking the completely empty pocket for your headphones to no avail. When you came up from both of your other pockets with the same result you frowned. </p><p>"Have you guys seen my headphones?" You asked, tapping the free pocket on your jeans. </p><p>Both girls shook their heads. "Nishinoya had your bag right? Maybe he has them?" Kiyoko offered, standing to look on the floor while Yachi went into the bathroom to search there. </p><p>"I never put my headphones in my bag." You felt yourself start to panic. You had only had those headphones for a month and you barely had enough money to go on this trip. You couldn't afford new headphones right now. </p><p>"Wait!" Yachi clapped her hands, exiting the bathroom. "The car, if it's not here it's probably in Tanaka's car." </p><p>"Shit, that's a good idea!" You replied, running to the door and wrenching it open. </p><p>"Ok I'll go ch-!" </p><p>You almost bit down on your tongue as you slammed into the ground. Quickly realizing by the loud grunt that you had fallen into someone's chest. When you pushed yourself up you could see that it was none other than Kageyama. </p><p>"If you wanted to sit in my lap so bad all you had to do was say so." He grunted out a laugh that sounded slightly pained. </p><p>It took you about five more seconds to realize you were straddling his lap. And two more to realize what you were sitting on.. You wrenched yourself up trying to ignore the melting heat rushing to your face. As well as the loud giggling from your weekend roommates. </p><p>"Wh-what the hell are you doing up here Kageyama! Your room is right above the lobby." </p><p>You realized just how stupid you were for saying that when you saw the glint in his eyes. "Oh? Did you ask so you could come visit?" </p><p>"It's Noya's room too genius. I told him my room. He told me his." You rolled your eyes folding your arms over your chest. </p><p>"A guy can dream." He shrugged, "Here Tanaka wanted me to give you these. He said they were in his car." </p><p>He held out your mint green earbuds with a smirk. And you immediately felt a wave of relief take over you as you took them from him. </p><p>"Tell Naka, I say thank you." </p><p>"Naka?" You heard Yachi whisper only to be shushed by Kiyoko. </p><p>You turned to the two of them with a roll of your eyes before shooing them backwards into the room. </p><p>"So? What's the messenger get?" Kageyama asked, leaning his shoulder against the wall. </p><p>You rolled your eyes again. "Surely you're not expecting a hug or something." </p><p>"I think what you gave me a couple minutes ago was way better than a hug." </p><p>Yachi and Kiyoko both gasped so loud you were sure the people downstairs could hear. Your laugh was forced out through gritted teeth, "Ha ha, fuck off Kageyama." And with that you slammed the door closed. </p><p>Though if Kageyama was anywhere near the door (he definitely still was) he was currently hearing Yachi and Kiyoko's loud screams and bouncing. </p><p>"Oh my god, shush!" You practically howled. </p><p>Yachi was stomping so hard you began to worry if she'd just fall through the floor. "You fell in his lap!" </p><p>"He brought you, your headphones." Kiyoko added </p><p>"So what?" You turned to the both of them honestly a little exasperated. </p><p>"So?! It was in Tanaka's car. Which means originally Tanaka found it and Kageyama found out and asked to return them himself." Kiyoko explained </p><p>Yachi covered her face with both hands, "And he wouldn't have expected any kind of physical reward because he knows who you're sharing a room with! He brought them just to be nice!" She exclaimed her voice slightly muffled</p><p>".. Can we please talk about Yamagucci again? Or like anything else?" You asked turning to your coat to stash your headphones away. Hoping the heat in your face would go away soon.</p><p>"Yeah ok, Let's talk about your wedding day." </p><p>"I'm going to the hot springs and neither of you can come." </p><p>____ </p><p>You hadn't realized how late it was till you'd packed up your towel to get away from the squealing insanity of upstairs. Almost 12 am to be exact. </p><p>The time really wasn't an issue if you were being honest. You'd stayed up way later then this before. Sometimes for no real reason. It was hard not to love nighttime after all, seeing as it was so quiet. </p><p>Speaking of quiet. The hot springs were completely empty. You couldn't help but smile at your luck. It was actually a little weird to be honest all afternoon into the evening up until right now had been filled with so many different noises it felt almost surreal. </p><p>You quickly dropped your towel laying it on the ground just behind your feet. After a couple seconds you dipped your toe in, allowing your feet to quickly fall behind until your ankles were covered. </p><p>You sighed letting your head fall back. It was so relaxing. So much so that you didn't even hear the soft sounds of footsteps approaching. </p><p>"Oh.. Shit sorry." </p><p>You screamed, unintentionally falling into the water. Which instantly shot water up your nose, ears, mouth and.. other places. </p><p>A loud splash sounded next to you and you coughed. Only to realize another horrible thing. The water was much deeper than it looked.. </p><p>Suddenly you were pulled up by your shoulders. Hair drenched and practically coughing up every organ in your body.</p><p>"Do you need CPR?" You heard Kageyama ask. You blinked till your vision came back surprised to see Kageyama's eyes shut tight, head completely turned away from you. </p><p>You shook your head, quickly realizing that Kageyama couldn't see. You let out a few more coughs before your next words came. "What the hell, I thought I locked the door!" </p><p>"I don't think that lock works." He replied </p><p>"That honestly sounds dangerous." You replied, sucking in as much air as you could. A little thankful that it was Kageyama who came in and not someone worse. </p><p>"Maybe a little." Kageyama said, eyes still closed though he turned his head a little. "You almost drowned." He said simply </p><p>"Yeah, because you scared the shit out of me!" You punched his shoulder slightly and he snickered, backing up a little. "Seriously why're you here? At this point it feels like you're stalking me." </p><p>"It's a weekend trip and everyone's in the same lodge." He retorted, "You'll get to see me all day for three days, four nights." </p><p>"Uggh." You groaned though you couldn't stop the smile that came to your lips. </p><p>"But to answer your question. The real reason I'm here is because Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka are all in our room." He explained </p><p>You gave a small noise of sympathy, "Doing what at this hour?" </p><p>"Watching. Car. Chases." He said </p><p>"I don't think there is a pair of headphones anywhere in the world that could block that out." You joked, allowing yourself to slowly rest your shoulders in the warm water. </p><p>Though it was sweet, you were kinda curious about how long Kageyama planned to keep his eyes closed. </p><p>"We've had 2 people come to complain." He admitted. "Now, whatever else happens up there will hopefully be over by 1 am so I can finally sleep." </p><p>You smiled letting yourself giggle a little. "Noya and Hinata slept in the car so possibly 3am." </p><p>Noya and Tanaka may basically be your family but even you had to admit the silence after hanging out with them for hours was so blissful. </p><p>"Can I ask you something, Kageyama?" </p><p>That stupid smirk tugged at his lips. "Anything babe." </p><p>You rolled your eyes for probably the millionth time today. "Why'd you come on this trip? And I want a real answer this time." You said</p><p>Kageyama sucked in a breath, the smile on his face so pure. Laugh sending sparks all over your wet skin. "Well for starters.. Hinata wouldn't leave me alone."</p><p>You nodded, laughing with him this time. His smile drifted away slowly and you could tell he was thinking carefully about his next words. "Two, my grandfather was always telling me to risk the chance of having fun." </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"I know, I didn't really get it for years. Basically, take a risk you could have fun." </p><p>"Was, so I'm guessing.." You felt a pang in your chest as Kageyama nodded. You felt like saying sorry and the words were on your lips but, "Open your eyes, Kageyama.." </p><p>He frowned, face looking flush though it wasn't clear if it was the hot water or the statement. "Are you sure?" </p><p>You nodded then, mentally face palmed as you realized he couldn't see you. "Yes, I'm covered." </p><p>His eyelashes dusted his cheeks as they fluttered open. That gorgeous glint in his eyes so much more vibrant in the bright light of the hot springs as he made eye contact. You felt yourself gulp.</p><p>"Kageyama.." </p><p>He watched the way you squirmed until you were pulling him closer. Hands drifting into that surprisingly soft dark hair of his. His arms reached out to stop himself from getting any closer. Grabbing the edge behind you on both sides.</p><p>"We're naked." He said </p><p>You nodded, fingers curling against his scalp. His eyes drifted away. How was this the same guy from the car? </p><p>Though this was honestly hotter if that was possible. </p><p>"Should I kiss you?" </p><p>"Please.." </p><p>Firm. </p><p>That was the first thought that popped into your head. Instantly breathless was the next as Kageyama pressed forward a little more. Your teeth clicking together a little until one of his hands reached up to press against your chin. </p><p>He tilted his head a little more and your hands went with him. Tugging at his hair till he let out a little groan. </p><p>Warm. </p><p>His breath. The back of his neck and his touch in general was so warm. You could only lean impossibly closer, sucking in the sweet air of that familiar honey scent. You almost giggled at the thought. </p><p>He leaned back. And you leaned forward, pulling his lips back in over and over again. </p><p>When he actually did pull back for good, his eyes practically star filled you could only flush breathlessly exhaling against his still close face. </p><p>"Wow."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>